Perfect Analysis
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer prompt: One of them analyzes the other one. Conclusion: "So I figured out that you're in love with me."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Prompt again :) This one has a sequel though! **

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

**Prompt: **

_Aaaaaaand here comes another idea. One of them analyzes the other one. Conclusion: "So I figured out that you're in love with me." yeah. don't know who or what happens next. My brain is constantly sending me short scenes. Maybe some nervous rambling, but the other one is veeery sure about it xDD_

Chris and I were outside his trailer, just sitting in the sun, enjoying our sparse spare time of the day. As usual we were talking freely and jokingly with each other, basking in the comfort of our friendship.

"So," I started, figuring that there was never a wrong time for some joking around.

"Are you going to tell me the story about why harry and draco would be the perfect couple again? Because if you, just let me grab some coffee, I think I would need it." Chris said and looked at me with a worrisome glance.

"Shut it you. You think Snape and Harry would be the perfect couple! So you really can't say that my true pairing is worse than yours. Considering the fact that Snape was in love with his _mother _and is _twenty _years his senior," I replied with a huff.

"Still. It would be romantic. I've read the fics," Chris stated and turned his head away from me, trying to look affronted.

"Alright, I believe you. Just for now. But I didn't want to tell you that story again." I said, looking at him, shuffling a little bit closer towards him. If he noticed it, he didn't comment on it.

"Then what were you trying to tell me Flitwick?" Chris said, smirking.

"Stop calling me Flitwick!" I returned, acting my hurt tone, because I secretly loved the nicknaming we were doing all the time.

"Nuh uh. I love it way too much. But are you going to tell me your wonderful story or not? Because I'm getting bored you know," Chris said with a laugh, twirling his coke in his right hand.

"Man, you're infuriating. But okay. Hear me out. The other day I was just analyzing our friendship," I started.

Chris furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me with a skeptical eye.

"And you found out that it's under the category 'agonizing but worth too keep'?"

I rolled my eyes. Was he actually going to listen to me? Probably not. But I decided to go on anyway.

"No. I'm ignoring you for the rest of this talk. Anyway. Just let me mention a few facts about our friendship. One. You knew me before you met me and I knew you before I met you."

"Well done Einstein, you really _should've _been sorted in Ravenclaw," Chris muttered, still trying to look bored by this whole conversation.

"Nuh uh. Gryffindor all the way. Two. We're both huge geeks and love all the same things, harry potter, star wars, Disney, yadayadayada."

"Slytherins don't like Gryffindorks. That's also a analyzing of our friendship."

Smartass.

"Three. Our on screen chemistry is to die for," I stated, sneaking a glance at him to watch his reaction. There was a flash of _something _in his eyes, but the rest of him didn't betray anything.

"Ah yes. We're really good at what we get paid for, aren't we?" he just said.

Alright then, carry on.

"Four. Our voices harmonize like Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor." I stated, because I knew how he felt about those two and hell. I felt the exact same thing.

I didn't get a snarky reply this time, just a soft smile.

"Five. We fit like puzzle pieces," I said and snuggled a little bit closer. This time I felt Chris tense a little.

"What are you getting out of this analyze Dare? Because you kind of freaking me out right now." Chris said, really sounding a bit irritated.

"I wasn't done yet. Hush. Six. We have a huge fandom that thinks CrissColfer is on," I said, last but not least.

Chris looked at me with scrunched eyes. I wasn't sure if he was mad or irritated. He wasn't in a good mood though.

"And you spent the last ten minutes of my precious time telling me that, because?"

"Don't you get it? We're a true pairing! A perfect couple!" I exclaimed, looking at him with enthusiastic eyes.

I really thought it would be funny. Hilarious even. But the look in Chris his eyes wasn't funny at all. He looked at me, calculating and mistrusting. I wasn't even there yet. The joke wasn't finished. So I decided to just finish it. Maybe Chris would laugh then?

"And that's not all." I then said.

"Oh please enlighten me. What did I miss? Because I really thought it was __so__hilarious already," Chris said, scaring me a bit with the tone of his voice.

"You're into guys. I'm a guy. So in the context of us being a perfect couple and all that. It means you're in love with me!" I said and felt my eyebrows shoot up. They really had a life of their own.

A look of utter disbelief and hurt were directed at me.

Oh.

Not good then.

"Bad analyze?" I tried, failing spectacularly in trying to fix this situation.

In the eyes that were staring at me were slowly forming tears.

Fuck, not good at all.

"Chr-" I started, but his soft strangled voice interrupted me.

"No. Perfect analyze actually. Quite ironic, isn't it?" he said, tears now freely falling down his cheeks. He slowly shook his head and stood up, my side suddenly feeling very cold without his warm body pressed to mine.

"Chris!" I said, shocked, because my brain was still trying to figure out what he had meant with those words.

"Leave it Darren. I just… I'm gonna write some new chapters or something." Chris said and walked off.

My eyes were trained on his retrieving back. He wouldn't… He didn't… Why would he? What…

Then the sudden realization hit me hard.

_Chris Colfer was in love with me._

**AN: This one has a sequel :D I'll update it soon! Since it's already done, haha. Enjoy :) And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is the sequel! I hope you like it!**

He was nowhere in sight anymore and my heart was trying to jump out of my chest. What was wrong with me? Why did I make a joke like that? And why the hell didn't I see this one coming? I always thought Blaine was the oblivious one. Most of the time I noticed it when a girl fancied me. But then again. Chris wasn't a girl. I wasn't looking for any of those signs with him, even though he is gay.

_Fuck_

I probably ruined everything. Maybe he didn't want to speak to me ever again. Maybe he would ask Ryan if they could just make Sebastian break us up, so that Kurt would be the only one staying. Ryan probably would go with it too.

But the fact that I could lose my job over this, wasn't important. The fact that I could lose Chris forever was breaking my heart.

Before I knew it I was running through the trailer park searching for him. I was randomly and quite hysterically asking people if they saw Chris passing by. No one had seemed to notice him, but that wasn't so weird actually. Chris was pretty good at making himself invisible. Probably from the years of bullying at his school. A fresh pain shot went through me. God, he had been through so much. And what did I do? I just stamped on his big heart with me rag feet! Like he didn't matter at all! But he did! He _did _matter! He meant the world to me.

Fuck.

But it was true. He was everything. My days on set were perfect because I got to play, sit, chat and laugh with him. My days away from set were perfect because I would get back and then he would hug me and tell me he'd miss me. My days off were spent with him, on his couch, watching movies, eating redvines and laughing at the inside jokes we had. My days singing were spent singing while meanwhile I was texting him every free second I've had.

Why didn't I notice this?

_Because you're a dumbass_, my brain friendly informed me. Well I couldn't really blame him. I _am_ a dumbass.

I didn't even notice where I was walking, but suddenly I saw Chris sitting, hunched over and face hidden from view by his own hands. Thank god, I've found him! Now I only had to make it up to him. And tell him I was in love with him too, how surreal that even sounded.

"Chris?" I asked, voice hesitant.

His hunched form became even smaller. Cursing myself I slid down next to him and tentatively put my hand on his back, stroking softly.

"Fuck off," his muffled voice said.

It made my hand still for two seconds.

"No." I stated and resumed my stroking.

"Darren seriously. I'm gonna punch you if you don't leave. And you know my ninja skills. Fuck. Off. _Please_," he almost begged.

"I know that. And I also know you can't punch me, because you can't stand to see me hurt. I love your ninja skills and I love how you can _still _make such witty comments even when you're this upset."

Chris looked up at that, his blazing tear filled eyes looking right at me, blinking furiously, trying to figure out where this was going.

"I love how you acts so sarcastically all the time around me even though I know you like me. I love how you're the only one that gets me. I love how you're nose scrunches and you bear your teeth when I really make you laugh, which doesn't happen that often around other people…"

"Wha-"

"I love how we can just sit on a couch, watch Disney movies, sing along with the songs, eat some take outs and can feel completely at ease with each other."

"Dare-" he tried again, once again stopped by me.

"I can't stand the fact that I thought for ten minutes just now that I lost you forever. I can't stand the fact that I've hurt you, even though it was unintended. I can't stand the fact that you're looking at me like I'm joking again, like I'm fooling around, when it's actually anything but. I just hope. That you'll believe me when I say."

I saw him holding his breath, eyes wide, waiting in anticipation.

"I'm in love with you too."

**AN: So this was it :D Let me know what you thought of it! **


End file.
